cjrichards_and_applemasterexpertfandomcom-20200214-history
VSTF
Allows access to Special:ImageReview (imagereview) #Allows access to Special:PromoteImageReview (promoteimagereview) #Allows access to a wizard that helps convert non-portable infoboxes to the new markup (templatedraft) #Allows access to wiki admin tools, via Special:AdminDashboard (admindashboard) #Allows classifying multiple templates at once (template-bulk-classification) #Block a user from sending e-mail (blockemail) #Block other users from editing (block) #Bypass IP blocks, auto-blocks and range blocks (ipblock-exempt) #Can archive wall posts (wallarchive) #Can delete article comments (commentdelete) #Can delete message wall messages (walladmindelete) #Can delete videos (specialvideosdelete) #Can delete wall messages with one click (wallfastadmindelete) #Can edit archived talk pages (editwallarchivedpages) #Can edit article comments (commentedit) #Can edit wall posts (walledit) #Can kick/ban users from Chat (chatmoderator) #Can manage global blocks and spam filters (phalanx) #Can move article comments (commentmove) #Can move wall messages (wallmessagemove) #Can remove wall threads (wallremove) #Cannot be blocked (unblockable) #Change protection levels and edit protected pages (protect) #Check user's IP addresses and other information (checkuser) #Clear the contents of an user's profile masthead in one click (clearuserprofile) #Control memcached behaviour via request parameters (mcachepurge) #Create discussion pages (createtalk) #Create pages (which are not discussion pages) (createpage) #Delete and undelete specific revisions of pages (deleterevision) #Delete many pages on a single wiki, or one page across many wikis (multidelete) #Delete pages (delete) #Delete pages with large histories (bigdelete) #Delete user pages (deleteprofilev3) #Edit other user's profile data (editprofilev3) #Edit semi-protected pages (autoconfirmed) #Edit the user interface (editinterface) #Exempt from Phalanx rules (phalanxexempt) #Exempt from site-wide action restrictions (protectsite-exempt) #Find pages on many wikis (multiwikifinder) #Flags user as exempt from welcome tool messages (welcomeexempt) #Have one's own edits automatically marked as patrolled (autopatrol) #Limit actions that can be preformed for some groups for a limited time (protectsite) #Mark rolled-back edits as bot edits (markbotedits) #Mass delete pages (nuke) #Modify abuse filters (abusefilter-modify) #Modify abuse filters with restricted actions (abusefilter-modify-restricted) #Move files (movefile) #Move pages (move) #Move pages with their subpages (move-subpages) #Move root user pages (move-rootuserpages) #Move user pages (renameprofilev3) #Not be affected by rate limits (noratelimit) #Not create redirects from source pages when moving pages (suppressredirect) #Not have their user name show up in block notices (hideblockername) #Override files on the shared media repository locally (reupload-shared) #Override the title blacklist (tboverride) #Overwrite existing files (reupload) #Perform CAPTCHA-triggering actions without having to go through the CAPTCHA (skipcaptcha) #Quickly revert and delete spam and vandalism (quicktools) #Quickly rollback the edits of the last user who edited a particular page (rollback) #Revert all changes by a given abuse filter (abusefilter-revert) #Undelete a page (undelete) #Use higher limits in API queries (apihighlimits) #User is ineligible to earn achievement points (achievements-exempt) #View Special:DiscussionsLog (specialdiscussionslog) #View IP actions across all wikis (multilookup) #View deleted history entries, without their associated text (deletedhistory) #View deleted text and changes between deleted revisions (deletedtext) #View detailed abuse log entries (abusefilter-log-detail) #View private data in the abuse log (abusefilter-private) #View the checkuser log (checkuser-log) #View user edits across all of FANDOM (lookupcontribs) #editinterfacetrusted (editinterfacetrusted) #first-edit-dialog-exempt (first-edit-dialog-exempt) #taskmanager (taskmanager) #tasks-user (tasks-user) #Add groups to own account: rollback, Bots and Administrators #Remove groups from own account: rollback, Bots, Administrators and Bureaucrats Category:User rights